five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ao The fox
Before we begin I didn't draw this I just edited the colour and the ear, and the tail a bit. I will also be makeing my own picture of her soon! Appearance She has a long tail that trail behind her that is mostly white but has a small bit of blue on the end. she has small ears and big purple eyes. her hair is puffy and tangled she wears a big blue bow, she has a short body and long legs, she has long arms that haven't got any material on them and she wears white gloves. Behavior she normally walks around holding her tail because she doesn't want anybody to step on it. she normally has a smile on her face but she can normally be found in the corner chewing her arm (i guess that's why she doesn't have any materiel on them) and frowning. she is loved by many kids because she is so cute. she can sometimes be found in the middle of the night repairing mangle. BackStory She was made in Freddy's, unlike many of my animatronics, but she was going to be a waitress. However, when the staff found out the kids loved her so much they put her into kids cove beside mangle to play with the kids and help them put Mangle back together. She has a "voice box" that sounds human. Relationships Mangle They are great friends as Ao wants nothing more than to repair her. = Foxy She thinks of him as a great friend because he is friends with mangle (well that's what she thinks) Freddy She dislikes him because of his laugh from the first game she says its annoying Toy Freddy She doesn't like him ether because as she says "he's not the handsomest and he could do with letting off a few pounds Chica Well I guess they are ok because they don't fight with each other Toy Chica She likes toy chica because she tells her "your not fat and ugly like most" (i know she can be very rude :3) Bonnie She is ok with him as she says "you used to be so adorable what happened?!" Toy Bonnie She really like him (not in a relationship sorta way) but she always hugs him and says "bunnies are just so cute" Kashikoi She likes Kashikoi because she thinks that Kashikoi is smart and friendly when she wants to be KoKo She doesn't like him.... not one bit Fauna Well, I guess you could call them "friends" as Ao likes Howl "hes so cute!" Howl They are in a relationship >,< soo cute! Trivia *Ao means blue in Japanese *Her name was going to be AI witch means love (making an animatronic soon called AI) more to come soon as I always say can you do some fan-art (if you have spare time) and any of your animatronics can have a relationship with her whether its a love hate adoption relationship just ask ;) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animatronics